Stirrings
by AngelicaSparrow
Summary: Jack's p.o.v on the events of my previous fic, "Breakaway" :
1. Chapter 1

_**Woo Jack's p.o.v on the first chapter of "Breakaway" :D Please R&R me lovelies! xx**_

* * *

><p>The cobbled streets were dark as I walked through the Spanish town of Seville. It was our first night in town and I was on the hunt for a brothel. Every town had one so I figured that Seville would too. Finally, I saw a set of large iron gates, wide open. I grinned. This looked like the place!<p>

I walked through said gates and went to the first open window. I had never entered a brothel by a door, it was more fun this way! I slipped through the window and saw a single girl sitting there, dressed in black with a headdress on. As I watched, she took the headdress off and allowed her long brown hair to fall down her back. I cleared my throat.  
>"'Scuse me, love. Is this a brothel?" I had to admit, I spoke rather politely for me. The girl turned, surprised by my presence. Yet her eyes held only a little fear, if any at all. They were full of… <em>curiosity<em>.  
>"N…n…no." She stuttered. "This is a convent."<br>"Oh. Bugger." I knew what a convent was, and it couldn't be more opposite to the place I was intending to find myself in. _Brothel; women sleep with strange men. Convent; women sleep with no men._ Damn and blast. Then I noticed she was staring at me. She had opened her mouth about to say something when there was a knock at the door to her room. Her eyes widened.  
>"Hide!" she whispered, and then called out to the person at the door. "Just a moment!" She looked around quickly, and then her eyes rested on a closet. Hurriedly, she pushed me into it and closed the door firmly. I could not hear the conversation that ensued between her and the other person, and so looked around the closet as best I could in the dim light and confined space. From what I could tell, all of the outfits seemed the same as what she was presently dressed in; black. There were a few other clothes, mainly cardigans and long skirts. Very practical. Completely opposite to the attire of the brothel whores. I held back a sigh as I realised that I would have to go looking for the brothel again as soon as I was out of the closet.<p>

Eventually, the doors creaked open.  
>"You shouldn't be here." The girl told me as I stepped out. I nodded, having already realised that.<br>"Apologies. I'll be going." I started to walk back towards the window when she called after me.  
>"No." I turned round, surprised. "Don't go. You're a… pirate, are you not?" She seemed hesitant in asking, and I knew why. Her life was the opposite to mine. I did not belong here at all. She would have been told stories about pirates, told to avoid us. And yet, she was asking me to stay despite realising what I was. I nodded in response to her question.<br>"Aye. Captain Jack Sparrow." I bowed flamboyantly.  
>"Angelica Malon." She inclined her head. I puzzled briefly over her having a last name, I had heard nuns were all known as Sister, but then I remembered hearing that they retained their last name until they had made their vows. Obviously this girl, Angelica, had not made her vows yet. She continued. "Please, stay. I want to hear about the sea." I smiled slightly, my eyes momentarily showing the curiosity I felt. Surely she should be wanting me to leave? Yet, she wanted to hear my tales. I blinked said curiosity away and nodded.<br>"As you wish, love."

She moved to the edge of her bed and sat down, gesturing for me to sit beside him. I hesitated, and then did so. I knew I shouldn't be here, knew that this wasn't right. But I was the pirate, so if she was alright with it then I knew I had no reason to worry. She would bear the consequences if I was caught here, so why was I fretting?  
>"Well, love. I've been on the sea for all me life. My father is the Keeper of the Code." I began.<br>"The Code?"  
>"Aye, the Code. It's the law of the pirates."<br>"Pirates have rules to follow?" She seemed shocked, and I realised that she would be of the opinion that we were lawless and did what we want, when we want.

"Aye, some. The Code is a big book, but most of the rules are pretty easy to follow and most don't even know what they are anymore so no one really bothers. As I said, my father is the Keeper of the Code and I 'spose that job will be passed to me one day." I pulled a face. I was not looking forward to having to take my father's place. But then maybe I didn't have to give up the seafaring life to do so? He had, but maybe it was choice not obligation? "Long way off yet though."  
>She smiled at me. "Tell me about your ship."<br>"Ah, my ship." I noticed my voice soften as it always did when I spoke about my ship. "The _Black Pearl_. She has black sails and we only fly the flag on rare occasion. She is magnificent, and fierce, and huge…ish. She is my freedom."  
>She sighed at the mention of freedom and I looked at her curiously. Did I sense some regret in that sigh? Or was I reading too much into it?<br>"Tell me about your adventures." She said.  
>"Too many to tell, love." I smirked. I decided not to tell her that there were some I had had that even I didn't remember due to having been more drunk than usual at the time.<br>"Please? How about just your most recent one?" She persisted.  
>"Hmm. Well that's not too long to tell I suppose. I tracked down a shipwreck, spent a few days there until Davy Jones and his ship, the <em>Flying Dutchman<em> appeared. When he had finished with the crew of the shipwreck, I asked him to raise a ship from the depths for me. The _Black Pearl_. He agreed to do so, giving me thirteen years as Captain before I have to serve on the _Dutchman_ for one hundred years." I saw her eyes widen in shock and added hastily "Of course, I'll find my way out of that when the time comes. But the _Pearl_, she is worth it. Fastest ship on the seven seas, and a right beauty."

We talked a while longer, and then I followed her gaze as she looked out of the window. The sun would be rising soon. She looked at me, knowing that I would have to go now before everyone woke up and found us.  
>"Will I see you again?" she asked, almost pleadingly.<br>I hesitated. I was not the sort to see a woman more than one night in a row, especially when there was nothing in it for me. But as I looked at her face I decided that I could not tell her I would not be back. I didn't want to upset her. That was strange, I had never had much care for a woman's feelings before.  
>"If you wish, I can return tonight." I told her, knowing full well that I would not be back.<br>She nodded, eagerly. "Please."  
>I nodded and then slipped back out of her window and left through the gates. The brothels would be closed now, so I returned to the <em>Pearl<em>.

Much to my surprise, I was still thinking about the woman when I got back on deck.  
>"Good night, Cap'n?" My first mate, Joshamee Gibbs, asked when he saw me.<br>"Aye." I replied, realising that I wasn't lying. It hadn't been the night I was intending, but I had enjoyed it.  
>"Brothel, I assume?"<br>I shook my head. "Convent."  
>"Convent?" He frowned. "Jack, that's low even for you."<br>"Mr Gibbs, I shall have it be known that I did not get any action there. I met a young woman and we just talked."  
>"You? Just talking?"<br>I shrugged.  
>"She was…different." I realised that I could not get her out of my mind and made a decision there and then. "I'm seeing her again tonight."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nothing much to say for once haha except love my reviewers xxxx**_

* * *

><p>The day passed at an acceptable speed, I suppose. It passed slowly because I was trying to work out why I wished to see the young woman again when I knew nothing would, or could, happen, but it passed quickly because I was looking forward to seeing said woman. I waited until dusk turned to dark before leaving my ship. Most of the crew were looking for the brothel; they believed I would be there also. Only Mr Gibbs knew where I was really headed. He was a good man, he did not partake in the brothel-going activities of the others and had elected to stay behind to watch the ship. One or two others stayed with him, I believe, but as I already said most of them went to find the brothel.<p>

As I neared the girl's window, I heard two voices carrying through from her room. I waited until I heard the door latch click shut before climbing through. She sighed and then turned around.  
>"Hello, love." I smirked, realising that she had thought I wasn't coming.<br>"Hello, Captain." She said, softly. My grin widened. I hadn't even needed to remind her of me title! "When did you arrive?" she continued.  
>"Just now. Heard that woman in here so waited until I heard you close the door then checked she was gone and came in."<br>"I am glad you did. I would have been in trouble if you were caught." I smirked again.  
>"Well then, we'd best not get caught eh?" Then I gestured to the window, noticing her frown as I did so. "Come on, love. If you don't want to get caught then let's not give them anything to catch." Her eyes widened as she realised what I meant. I knew the trouble she would be in if she was caught, but I would do my best to make sure that she wasn't caught. I climbed back out of the window and waited for her to join me, which she did after a moment's hesitation. As she sat with her legs hanging out of the window, preparing to slip to the ground, I stepped forwards and took her in my arms, surprised at my manners but more so at the way I felt as I touched her. I had never felt like that before, and I had touched a lot of women! I ignored the electricity tingling through me though, merely grinning at her. "You ready, love?" Her eyes shone brightly, and I reached down to take her hand. The walk would take a while and I had every intention of figuring out why I felt the way I did when I touched her. Or at least trying to.<p>

I led her out of the town and to the cliff paths and then down a twisting slope. Suddenly she stopped, hesitating. I turned to face her.  
>"You ok, love?" I asked, concerned.<br>"I… I've never been on a beach before."  
>I felt my eyes widen in surprise. "But you're so interested in the sea?"<br>"I want to, but at the Convent we are not allowed."  
>"It be my guess you've been doing a lot you ain't allowed to lately." I looked at her pointedly. Already she had hidden a pirate in her closet, spent the night talking with said pirate and now snuck out of the Convent, again with said pirate. She smiled sheepishly, taking the hint.<br>"Yes, I suppose one more thing would not hurt." She agreed. I took her hand again and together we stepped onto the sand.

I spent quite some time in the water with her, but after a while I stepped back so that I could admire the scene before me. I smiled as I heard her twinkling laugh of delight. Any doubts she had had seemed to have vanished now; she was clearly loving the experience. Eventually she managed to tear herself away from the water and made her way over to me. I gestured for her to sit by me, and she hesitated. I frowned. Why would she hesitate now? Then I realised that she was still in her nun's habit. The sand would stick to it for sure and the Sisters at the Convent would know she had been here. I smiled, removing my coat and laying it down next to me, gesturing for her to sit upon it. She smiled back, silently thanking me. We sat in comfortable silence, captivated by the moment. I heard her sigh happily, and then I felt her head upon my shoulder. Instinctively, I wrapped my arm around her. As soon as I had done so, I worried. She was a nun! What was I doing? I snuck a glance at her, and was relieved to see her smiling, eyes closed. I turned my head so that I could look at her properly. She seemed so perfect, sitting next to me. I was unable to remove my gaze from her, hypnotised by her beauty. Her eyes fluttered open and she turned to look at me. Before I knew what I was doing, I was leaning closer to her and suddenly my lips met hers. Then I froze, suddenly realising what I had done. I was about to pull away when I felt her start to kiss me. She wanted this, and as much as I knew it was wrong I wanted this too. Instead of pulling away, I leaned in further. She lay back on my coat, my mouth still connected with hers, one of my arms on either side of her.

After what felt like an eternity, we parted and sat back up. I searched her eyes, hoping that she would not be annoyed. She hadn't pulled away in disgust, but neither had she initiated the activity. I sighed in relief as she smiled softly and returned her head to my shoulder. I wrapped my arm back around her and watched as her eyes closed. It wasn't long until I heard the gentle, rhythmic breathing that told me she was asleep. I smiled softly and carefully moved her so that she was lying down on my coat, a more comfortable position to sleep in. I also lay down, but I kept myself propped up with one arm so that I could keep watch and make sure nothing happened to her. Or at least that's what I told myself and I suppose it was partly true but I also couldn't bring myself to stop looking at her. The face, the hair, the body. All of it seemed carved by angels. Her name really was suited to her. "Angelica." I whispered.

An hour or so later, she woke up. She seemed confused, but realisation seemed to dawn on her as she saw me. She smiled, and I smiled back. A moment later, she stood and I followed her lead. It was still dark, but she needed to return in case any of the Sisters awoke early and found her bed empty. We walked through the town and when we reached her window in the Convent I helped her through. I did not make any attempt to enter myself this time. I needed to be on my own way. She turned around to face me.  
>"Thank you, Jack." She smiled. I returned her smile, but it was forced. I couldn't trust myself around her. It had taken all of my self control to not let things move past a kiss last night. She seemed to sense how I felt.<br>"Jack?" she asked, concerned.  
>I took a deep breath. "Listen, love." I hesitated. "I gotta go."<br>She frowned. "When?"  
>"Tomorrow night at the latest." I felt pained as I watched her face fall. "If I could stay longer, I would, love." I insisted. Truth was I could stay longer, but I didn't trust myself to. The pain I felt worsened as I heard her sigh, her eyes downcast. I also looked at the ground.<br>"Take me with you." I looked up, suddenly.  
>"What?" Had I heard her say what I thought I had heard her say?<br>"Jack, take me with you." I didn't know what to say. "Please. I have always wanted freedom and adventure and these past couple of days have been perfect. You have given me a taste of what my life could be like and I do not want to let go."  
>Every fibre in my being was screaming at me to agree, to take her with me. But for once in my life I was putting someone else first.<br>"You've got a life here though…" I started, forcing each word out.  
>"A life that I have been stuck in for as long as I can remember. Please, Jack." She pleaded.<br>I was silent for a long time. If I agreed, I would have her with me. I hated to admit it but the thought of never seeing her again had hurt. But having her with me would mean taking her away from her life. She seemed to want to come, though, although I wasn't sure if that was caused by not wanting to let go of the moment or if she genuinely did feel trapped in the Convent. I decided I would let her decide.  
>"If that's really what you want."<br>"It is."  
>I sighed. "Alright, then. I'll be by tomorrow night, just after nightfall. Be ready."<br>She smiled. "Thank you."  
>I returned her smile, and reached up to plant a quick kiss upon her lips before leaving.<p>

I arrived back at the _Pearl_ just as dawn was breaking. The crew had already returned and gone below deck to sleep, only Mr Gibbs remained on deck.  
>"How was the lass, Cap'n?" He asked.<br>I sighed. "Perfect." Then I looked at him. "She's coming with us tomorrow." I saw his shock and watched as he went to say something, but I cut him off. "She asked. No, she _pleaded_."  
>"Jack. You haven't corrupted her innocence!"<br>"Trust me, mate. It took all of me self control to not corrupt said innocence. I forced meself to be content with a kiss." I held up my hand as he went to say something again. "I initiated the kiss, but I didn't realise what I was doing and as soon as I did I went to pull away but she had already started kissing me back."  
>Gibbs sighed. "I hope you know what you're doing, Cap'n."<br>"As do I." Then I frowned. "What happened to all your "bad luck to have a woman aboard" nonsense?"  
>He grinned. "It's different if she makes the Cap'n happy."<br>Oh yes, she made me happy.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Oh my only just realised I hadn't put up the last chapter of this! Heh apologies that I've had this chapter sitting around on my laptop for about a week! Love to my brilliant reviewers, please keep your eyes peeled for my next one "Stand By You" which will be out most likely end of the week/start of next week when There All Along is finished! xxx**_

* * *

><p>The day passed slowly, despite a quick trip to Tortuga to find some more appropriate clothes for the young woman. I hoped she would be pleased with the outfit I had chosen, and that it fitted. I had not yet got her a coat or hat, but the weather was not cold enough for a coat and a pirate's hat is special; she should pick it out herself.<p>

When nightfall came, I left Gibbs in charge of the _Pearl_ and a curious crew who wondered why we had been to Tortuga and back and now why their Captain was going into town without them.  
>"Explain to them." I muttered to Gibbs as I passed him. He nodded.<p>

I walked through the town quickly. I still had my reservations about doing this, about taking her away from her life. But she had been the one who asked, I had not suggested she come with me. Of course, that didn't erase the guilt of having kissed her, despite constant reminders that I had been about to pull away when she started to kiss back. And, as I recalled, there had been no anger in her eyes after said kiss. She had smiled. Maybe she really _did_ want to leave this life behind.

I had reached the Convent gates by now and made my way swiftly to her window, hoisting myself through.  
>"You ready?" I asked, to which she nodded. "Before we go, you might want to change." I threw the bundle of clothes at her; the puffy white off-the-shoulder shirt, black corset, black breeches and the patterned waistcoat. Then I passed her the long black boots. "When you stuffed me in your closet there, I noticed your clothes were pretty much all the same apart from a couple of other outfits which wouldn't really be much good." I explained, looking pointedly at the outfit she was dressed in now. I realised that I had never seen her in anything but her black habit, and the mint green cardigan and long black skirt she wore now really wasn't flattering. "Skirts ain't exactly great as a pirate." I smirked.<br>"All right then, just give me a moment." I nodded, but didn't move. "Jack?" Oops!  
>"Oh, sorry, love." I said, quickly exiting through the window.<br>A few moments later, she was following me through the window, nothing but a hairbrush and accessories with her. I stood back as she landed softly on the grass so I could see her new look. The clothes fitted her perfectly, and she looked every inch the pirate. I noticed that the cross she wore was still around her neck, but she didn't have to abandon her faith. In fact, I thought the necklace completed the outfit. Well, the hat and coat were still needed but we could find those in the coming days. I made my way over to her and took her hand in mine, still surprised by how right it felt. Together, we left the Convent for the last time.


End file.
